You Don't Own Me
by SinklessShipping
Summary: Seth Rollins finally snap on his lover, Dean Ambrose. This is set back to the night Seth betrayed Dean and Roman. (Sorry, i'm bad at summaries.) Oneshot, first time doing smut


You Don't Own Me

Dean was furious, completely livid. What the fuck had actually happened? Not only was he livid, he was in agony. Seth freaking Rollins had stepped too far this time. Taking that chair and beating Dean with it, hitting him at least a dozen times as it started to bend and break. Not only had he taken it to Dean, but he had taken it to their Samoan brother in arms Roman.

Roman was furious too, but he was more so hurt. He trusted the both of them and now he feels like he is stranded and suppose to pick between the both of his brothers just because Seth decided to turn his back. Seth decided to be The Authority's plan B.

And Seth... Seth was a whirlwind. All three of them had sat out and talked this over. He got why they thought this would be a bad idea. But, he had to do this. He had to prove something and he no longer thought he was only proving something to himself, but he was proving it to everyone.

He will never forget Triple He's offer to come to the dark side, so to say. He will never forget the look of genuine surprise on his face when he said he would think it over. But, he would never forget the look of complete heartbreak in his lover's stormy blue eyes or how he slightly shook his head as to say "no".

Seth continues his walk down the hall of the hotel, shaking his to clear it. He feels he did what he had to do. Dean and Roman would see that, or so he hoped. He just couldn't wipe the image of them laying in the ring in pain that he caused. He left.

Seth came to a halt in front of his hotel room door that was cracked open. His eyes seemed to involuntarily widen as he creaked his door open more. He's barely stepped in and shut the door when he's shoved against it, by none other than his lover. Brown eyes meet blue, and they speak volumes without actually speaking.

"You're a dirty, lying, stubborn, sell out piece of scum," Dean finally lowly growls out as he allows the words to drip in hate. Seth says nothing, eyes remaining wide and on Dean's. "Answer me you little shit!" Dean then releases Seth after slamming him into the door, his head bouncing like a ball.

Seth slides down the door, relieved to be out of the grasp of his angry lover. "You guys never listened. You guys never heard me out. You only ever-" Dean cuts him off, landing a slap on the right side of Seth's face. "Neither of you own me." Seth didn't mean for the words to come out, but they did. They came out in a whisper and Dean caught them.

"Sweetheart, neither of us ever said we did. But you are-"

"You don't own me. I don't tell you what to say or what to do." Seth rises from the floor and steps directly in front of Dean. "All I ask of you is for you to let me be me. I say and do whatever I please. I have tried so goddamn much to explain to not only you, but to Roman why I wanted this."

Dean raises his hand to yet again slap Seth but Seth catches it and twists Dean's arm behind him to press him against the door, putting all his weight down on Dean. Dean whimpers and Seth can't help the way it turns him on.

Seth smirks and tightens his hold as he removes Dean from the door and walks them to the bed. He turns Dean back around, and roughly shoves him to the bed. Dean's mouth is open in shock as he continues to look up at his lover.

"I am not a toy. I am doing this and that is final. Understand?" Dean barely manages to nod, in utter shock of this side of his dorky lover. Seth leans down and attaches his lips to Dean's in only a way that can be described as sinful and hungry. He continues the kiss as he makes Dean move back so he can lay on top of him.

It was a turn of events, seeing as Dean normally tops. Dean didn't care though, no especially once he felt one of Seth's hands creep to his lower regions. He moaned into the kiss as Seth started to roughly palm him through his jeans. The action, however, doesn't last nearly as long as he would like it to when Seth stands back up.

Seth only stood back up to unbuckle and unbutton Dean's jeans before easily sliding them and his boxers off of Dean. Dean taking the moment to go ahead and take his own tank off. Seth then proceeds to strip himself. "This is for me, and if that makes me scum, you can move along."

There is a pause, as if Seth was legitimately waiting for Dean to even try to get up. When nothing happens, he gets back to where he was. His mouth on the Dean as his hand ran up and down the length of his lover's dick, his own hardening at the way Dean was moaning into the kiss. He pulls away from the kiss as he speeds up his movements.

"Fuck, Seth, don't stop."

Seth smirked, doing exactly that. He stands back up to grab Dean by his legs and pull him to the edge of the bed where Dean sits up.

"Show me how sorry you are Dean. Show you me that you won't leave. Show me how much you love my cock in your mouth and so help me God if you even dare to try to touch yourself in the process of this, I will put my clothes back on and walk out of this room." Forgetting that this is HIS room.

Dean takes Seth's length into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head like Seth likes as he keeps his own hands on Seth's hips to prevent him from grabbing his own. The moans and the expletives let him know he's doing right. He speeds his pace as he feels Seth slide his hands into his hair, forcing him to take the full length in making him gag. But Seth got louder which made Dean even moan.

Seth, knowing how close he was, forces himself out of Dean's mouth with a pop and motions for Dean to lay back on the bed again. Once Dean is back in the position Seth climbs on top.

"You get no prep." That was all the warning Dean got before Seth slams his full length in. Dean cries out in pain as Seth keeps thrusting, but eventually those cries turn to pleasure as he brings his hips to meet each thrust.

The sound of moaning and a head board hitting the wall was all you hear

Seth had reached down and started to furiously stroke Dean's cock, slicking it with Dean's own pre-cum. The moans and expletives got louder as they both come to their release, with the other's name on their lips.

All movements slowly stop and Seth pulls out to collapse beside his lover, both still wildly gasping for air.

"I should get you mad more often," Dean chuckles softly


End file.
